Sailor Moon E-Earth's Power
by TuxedoDumah
Summary: This is my first Sailor Moon FanFic. The Sailor Senshi are up against their toughest challenge yet...their own kind. But they'll be getting help from an unlikely ally. Final chapters finally up. Rated PG-13 for some graphic violence. Please R & R.
1. Deja Vu, All Over Again

Crystal Tokyo  
3000 A.D.  
  
The crystalline walls of the Crystal Palace shown like a huge, intricate prism. It was as if the entire structure had been hand-carved from the most massive diamond ever.  
  
King Endymion stood at one of the great windows in the Crystal Throne Room. The colours from the walls played across his face. The view would have been breath-taking if not for...  
  
"They're here, Your Majesty," came the voice of one of he servants of the castle.  
  
King Endymion turned slowly. "Thank you, but would you send in the Princess first?"  
  
The servant bowed and left the room. King Endymion turned back to the window. Princess Rini was not going to like this. But what other choice did they have. It was the only way. The King clenched his fists. It was the only way but he didn't like it.  
  
"You called for me, Father?"   
  
King Endymion turned and there stood his daughter, the Princess, Rini. He couldn't help but smile at the young woman that stood before him. She had grown up so much in the last few years since she had come back from the past. She stood in a ruffled pink dress looking so much like her mother. Her long, pink odango trailing behind her and her crimson eyes showing concern for her father. He held out a hand to his daughter. She took it and stood beside him at the window.  
  
"Beautiful city, isn't it?" he asked quietly.  
  
Rini was silent. She knew what he was thinking. She knew what this meeting was about. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.  
  
"She's going to be okay, Father," she said, patting his hand, reassuringly. "She's...we've been through worse. The Black Moon, The Death Busters, The Dead Moon Circus... One bout of sickness is no match for us."  
  
King Endymion smiled down at his daughter. As quickly as it came, the smile fell, though. If only this was just sickness, he thought. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pink rose. He handed it to Rini and patted her gently on the head. "Take this and go sit at the table. We have a very important meeting to attend."  
  
Rini nodded slightly and walked slowly over to the giant, round crystal table. She walked around it until she came to the proper seat. She placed the rose into a small crystalline bud vase on the table. As she did, the petals of the rose began to glow bright pink, as did a symbol in the shape of a crescent moon on the table.  
  
"I'm ready," she said as she sat down. King Endymion turned and walked to the table and placed a white rose in the two seats facing the thrones. In front of each rose a symbol of Earth began to glow. Just as he did, the doors of the throne room opened and in walked four women.   
  
"We got here as soon as we could," said the one in blue.  
  
"I would have been here sooner, but there has been trouble lately in the cities. Earthquakes. Phobos Deimos Castle nearly fell over," said the one in red.  
  
"It is good to see you again Mam-I mean, King Endymion...and you Princess," said the one in green bowing.  
  
"Has there been a change?" asked the one in gold.  
  
"No, no change I'm afraid. I'm glad you could come. Please have a seat." He nodded towards the table.  
  
Each of the women produced from the folds of her gown a rose with petals the same colors as her dress. As they placed them in the vases, the symbols of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus began to glow on the tabletop.  
  
"What of these earthquakes, Queen Rei?" King Endymion asked the one in red.  
  
"No need to be so formal, Mamoru. This is a time of crisis. We can dispel the formalities."  
  
The one in green smiled. "That's our Mamoru. He always was one to do things properly. Address and solve every problem in turn."  
  
"He's been trying to keep as busy as possible, Mako-chan," Rini said. "It takes his mind off of mother."  
  
"What of Queen Serenity?" asked the one in blue. "Have the doctors been able to do anything?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ami," Mamoru sighed. "And they've tried everything. Even the things you suggested, but nothing seems to work. She just lies there."  
  
"Did you try the Silver Crystal?" asked the one in gold.  
  
"I'm afraid even that hasn't worked either, Minako. Small Lady tried it before anything else," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone at the table turned to see a tall, dark green-haired woman in a black dress and long black gloves standing in the doorway. Her ruby colored eyes looked sadly at Rini. "We thought that that at least could have enforced some change."  
  
"Hello, Puu," Rini forced herself to smile. She then straightened, as if remembering herself. "I'm glad you could join us, Queen Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna strode over to the table and sat down. She placed a black rose at her seat. The symbol of Pluto glowed on the table.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Mamoru, impatiently.  
  
"We're right here," came a deep, yet feminine voice. Through the door strode a white haired woman in a navy dress followed by a woman with aqua hair and a dress to match and a young raven-haired girl about Rini's age in a violet dress and long gloves.  
  
"Greeting Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru," Mamoru nodded at each of the women respectivly. The women placed a navy, aqua, and violet rose on the table as so glowed the symbols of Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. As the last rose was placed, the table began to glow with a golden light.  
  
"The Circle is complete," Mamoru said. "Welcome Queens of the Silver Millenium. I have called you here because I must tell you of the plight that has befallen all of our kingdoms." He paused, struggling with what he had to say.  
  
Rini placed her hand on her father's arm. "You have to tell them, Father. Maybe they can help."  
  
"What's happening, Mamoru?" asked Hotaru. "And what can we do to help?"  
  
Mamoru straightened up, suddenly King Endymion once again. "Neo Queen Serenity is fading."  
  
"You mean dying?!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"No, fading. As if from existance."  
  
Michiru placed her hand over her mouth in horror. " Oh no! What can we do? We have to save the Queen."  
  
"Calm yourself, Michiru," Haruka said placing her hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Why don't we let the King tell us what happened.  
  
King Endymion stood up from the table and walked back to the window. "We have yet to fully understand what is happening. Three days ago, Neo Queen Serenity was addressing the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo when suddenly she fell. Every day since she has gotten worse and worse. She's quite literally fading." King Endymion hung his head in sorry for his wife.  
  
"Someone is erasing her," said Setsuna. The others at the table turned towards her.  
  
"What do you mean 'erasing'?" asked Minako.  
  
"Someone, or something, has gone back in time and is causing her to cease to exist. I feel the rift in Time Space whenever I'm near her. I haven't said anything until now because I wanted to be certain."  
  
"Well now that we know what's wrong, how can we help?" Ami asked.   
  
"There is only one way," Setsuna said, rising from the table. "Someone must go back in time. Someone must prevent whatever is happening to Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
Setsuna raised a black handled wand in the air and yelled "Pluto Eternal Power, Make up!" Suddenly, Setsuna was bathed in a bright light and in the place of the Queen of Pluto stood Eternal Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time.  
  
"But who's going to go back?" Makoto asked, her brow furrowed. "We all have to care for our respective planets."  
  
"I'll go," whispered Rini.  
  
"No," said the King. "With your mother ill, you must prepare to be Queen of the Earth, in case..." He trailed off, not wanting to complete the horrible thought.  
  
"I have to father. Without Sailor Moon, either Sailor Moon time is doomed. I have to go back." Rini stood up from the table and looked at everyone. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She walked out of the room without another word.  
  
King Endymion turned to Eternal Sailor Pluto. "Is she right? Is she really the only one that can do this? There isn't another way?"  
  
Pluto bowed her head slightly. "I'm afraid so, Your Majesty. Small Lady is the only one with the power to go back right now. As Queen Makoto said, we each must defend our planets from attack, we cannot leave them vulnerable. And we will all do our parts to defend the Earth as well in Small Lady's absence. But now I must go and prepare the Gates of Time." She placed her hand gently on the King's shoulder. "I promise you, Your Majesty, Princess Rini will be fine." With that Eternal Sailor Pluto took her rose from the table and walked out of the room. The symbol of Pluto faded from the table.  
  
King Endymion sighed and walked back to the window. He looked out on the great expanse of Crystal Tokyo. Behind him he heard the remaining members of the court begin to make plans for what was sure to be some very difficult times.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Rini stood in her bedroom staring out her window at one of the towers of Crystal Palace. If she hadn't been so sad, se would have laughed and how similar she was to her father. Rini sighed. How many times had she had to do this? Travel through time for one reason or another? First to escape the Children of Nemsis, then to train with the Senshi, and now to save the future. It seemed vaguely unfair. It was like she spent more time in the past than she did here with her mother and father.  
  
There was a small sound at the door. Rini snapped out of her thoughts and looked slightly over her shoulder. "Come in," she said.  
  
A tiny crack opened in the door and a small gray kitten with a bell on a pink ribbon around her neck poked her head in. The kitten had a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon on her forehead.   
  
"Hi Rini," the kitten said.  
  
"Hi Diana," Rini smiled down at the kitten.  
  
"Can I come in? I brought you a surprise."  
  
Rini nodded and sat down on the corner of her bed. Diana walked in the room and jumped up on the bed. "Hey!" she called to the door. "C'mon in!"  
  
The door opened a bit more and a round ball, shaped like a cat's head with an antenna coming out of it floated in and up to Rini.  
  
"Luna P!" Rini cried grabbing the ball and hugging it close. "Where'd you find it?!"   
  
Diana rubbed against Rini's arm. "Pluto had it to keep her company at the Gates of Time. She said I could take it to give to you so you'd have something to remind you of home while you're in the past."  
  
Rini sighed. She placed the Luna Ball on the bed and began to change out of her dress.  
  
"What the matter, Rini?" Diana asked jumping on top of the Luna Ball.  
  
"I don't want to go back, Diana. I know I have to, but I want to stay here with Mom and Dad." Rini changed into a pair of white jeans and a pink t-shirt. She began to pack things into her pink bunny backpack.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Rini," Diana said, jumping down off of the ball and climbing into the backpack. "I'm gonna come with you. And you'll bring the Luna Ball so you can talk to your Dad and stuff. Don't worry."  
  
Rini smiled in spite of her worries and dislodged the cat from the backpack. "You're right Diana. With you there I won't be so alone."  
  
"No, you won't...especially not with me coming along as well," said a voice behind Rini and Diana. Rini turned and beamed. There in the doorway stood Rini's best friend dressed in all black.  
  
"Hotaru! They're letting you come too?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Yes. Apparently they're sending you back to before a time when the ten Senshi are together, so I'm coming to. Sort of to make a complete set. Sailor Pluto thinks we'll need all the Planet Powers to combat this new enemy."  
  
Rini frowned. "But what about you having to protect Saturn? Who will watch over Titan Castle?"  
  
Hotaru grinned slightly. "Makoto and Haruka said they would combine their efforts to protect Saturn. Don't worry Rini."  
  
Rini looked up into Hotaru's violet eyes. "I'm glad you're coming too, Hotaru. I feel better now."  
  
Hotaru placed a hand on Rini's shoulder. "Come on. They sent me to get you. It's time to go."  
  
Rini nodded, picked up her backpack, sat Diana on her shoulder and put a yellow brooch with a pink heart-shaped crystal into her pocket. When they arrived at the Gates of Time, Pluto stood there, prepared to send them on their journey.  
  
"I have one final present for you, Small Lady," she said as the Garnet Orb on her staff began to glow. A ball of light appeared in front of Rini. Inside it was a small golden key, a pink wand with a heart shaped crystal on top, and a small globe on a tiny pedestal.  
  
"These are for you. A Time Key, with which you'll be able to return home; your Pink Sugar Wand; and finally, your crystal ball. The one you used to communicate with Helios. We told him you were going on a quest and he begged us to allow him to help. Now prepare to enter the Cosmic Time Warp!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Pluto raised her Time Staff above her head. The Garnet Orb glowed brightly. The Gates of Time slowly swung open. The light coming from within them was blinding.  
  
"Hurry now, children. I must close the gates soon." With a final look at their home, Rini and Hotaru set off to save the future.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Déjà vu All Over Again  
  
  
"But why Mamo-chan! I want to come too!"  
  
An unearthly wail came from the blonde girl. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. Chiba Mamoru shook his head. You'd think he just told her he was going to some distant galaxy and would never come back.  
  
"I'll only be gone for a couple short weeks, Usako," he said gently placing his hand on her head, between her two, spherical odango. "So please stop crying. Your making a spectacle of yourself."  
  
Usagi stopped crying long enough to look around at the other patrons of the juice bar. They had all stopped drinking their drinks and were staring at her. Usagi's face turned bright red. She suddenly felt very embarrased. But she couldn't help it. Her beloved Mamoru had just told her that he was going to visit friends of his in France. How would she go an entire month without him?  
  
"But Mamo-chan, I don't want you to leave me. What will I do without you for a whole month?!" Usagi's lower lip began to quiver, a sure sign of an impending crying explosion.  
  
"It's not like you'll be alone. Rei and the girls will be here with you."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! It isn't the same!"  
  
Mamoru sighed. What was he supposed to say? What could he say? Nothing would please Usagi when she's like this.   
  
Just as he covered his ears to prevent further wailing damage, he suddenly realized that he was sitting at the table alone. Usagi had run out of the juice bar. Mamoru threw down some money and ran out of the door just in time to see her disappear into the park across the street.  
  
Mamoru chased her down. He finally caught up with her at the lake. She was standing on the dock, staring out over the water.  
  
"What's...your...problem...anyway...," he panted. For such a lazy girl, she sure ran far and fast.  
  
Usagi whimpered. "You're going to go to France with all of those pretty French girls and you're going to forget about me."  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Usako, I could never forget you," he said. He then added mentally: Even if I wanted to, you wouldn't let me.  
  
Usagi beamed. "You mean it, Mamo-chan!" She threw herself into his arms. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. "Kiss me, Mamo-chan..."  
  
As Mamoru leaned in to kiss her, the sky suddenly got dark. He looked up. What was happening? Suddenly a portal opened in the center of the sky. A meteor that Mamoru swore looked just like the Luna Ball came shooting out. It was heading straight for him and Usagi. Before he could warn her, though, the object smacked right into the top of her head. Usagi went down. Mamoru looked down at her. The object was sitting on top of her head...right next to a sizable bump. It was the Luna Ball. But that meant...  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
Suddenly there were extra people here. Mamoru could only blink at the pile of bodies before him. An ebony haired girl sat up. "Ouch" was all she said. Then the other one sat up. Mamoru could barely believe his eyes.  
  
"That was a smooth ride."  
  
"Rini! Is it really you?"  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Rini jumped up and into his arms.  
  
"You look so much older! What are you doing back Rini?"  
  
Before Rini could answer, Usagi jumped up and began yelling. "Rini?! What are you doing back here, you little brat?! I thought we just got rid of you! And get your hands off of my Mamo-chan!!"   
  
Mamoru, Rini, and Hotaru just stared at Usagi. Rini swore she could see steam coming from her ears. "Nice to see you again too, Usagi," Rini said rolling her eyes.  
  
Usagi finally took a good look at Rini. This wasn't the same little girl she remembered. In fact, she almost looked like Usagi's pink-haired twin. "You-you're...older? But what are you doing back here?"  
  
"I was just trying to ask her that before you exploded, Usako," Mamoru sighed.  
  
"I came back because there's a new enemy. We have to find them, the future, and my mother are at stake."  
  
"And I came to help," Hotaru said.  
  
"Who're you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, my name is Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru bowed. "I'm Sailor Saturn in the future."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru blinked. "Sailor Saturn," he said. "You mean there are other Senshi out there than just Pluto?"  
  
"Yes," Hotaru said. "One for each planet. I've come back with Rini because King Endymion thinks we'll need the powers of all the Senshi. Inner and Outer."  
  
"Inner? Outer Senshi?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Why don't we go home, and I'll explain it all," Rini said. "I'm tired. Traveling through time is hard."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Tokyo Tower stood proudly in the center of the city. As the sun set behind it, a beautiful red glow was cast over its girders. At least it was like that usually. Today, however, there was a black cloud hanging over the tower. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning hit the tower. It began to glow with an eerie blue light. Then, just as suddenly as it began, all was still.   
  
The dark figures of five women stood on top of the tower.  
  
"So we're here," said the first.  
  
"Yes, and look at it all. So primitive. So easily conqured. I can't wait to do it all again," the second laughed.  
  
"Quiet, both of you," the third snapped. "We're not here to have fun. We're here to do a job."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Phoenix. There's always time for fun," the fourth said, skipping toward the egde of the tower.  
  
"Enough, all of you," the fifth said. She turned to the one known as Phoenix. "Since you seem to be so ready to fight, why don't you go first Phoenix. I want Sailor Moon's powers." She handed a beautiful onyx hourglass to Phoenix. "And after her powers, bring me her Crystal Hourglass. She should have almost enough energy. Now go."  
  
Phoenix took the Onyx Hourglass and jumped off of the tower. The first step was getting rid of her counterpart. Then Sailor Moon's powers would be all hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So why exactly did you come back this time, Rini?" Minako asked. "The last time we saw you, you were just a little girl running from the Black Moon."  
  
The girls sat in Rei's room at the Hikawa Shrine. It had taken the girls a while to adjust to Rini's advanced age, but not as long as it took Luna and Artemis to adjust to finding out they had (or rather would have a daughter). After the excitement died down, it was right back to Senshi business.  
  
"We came back to warn you guys," Rini said. "There's a new enemy coming, and we don't know who it is, but they're targeting Sailor Moon. So much so, that my mother, Neo Queen Serenity, is fading out of existence in the future."  
  
"Targeting Sailor Moon?" Ami said. "That makes sense. Kill Sailor Moon in the past, and you alter the future. And if the Queen fades, then..."  
  
"Then I fade," Rini sighed.  
  
Ami tilted her head thoughtfully. "Maybe I can pinpoint any recent energy fluctuations. If I can do that maybe I can triangulate their location."  
  
The others just stared at Ami, puzzled. "Uhh, yeah Ami, you do that," Usagi said.  
  
Rei stood up. "I'll try a fire reading. The spirits might have some answers for us."  
  
"We should be getting home anyway," Usagi said, tapping Rini on the shoulder. "Mom's making stir fry today."  
  
"Okay Usagi," Rini jumped up and grabbed her backpack. "Come on Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru stood and bowed to the other Senshi. "It was nice to meet you all...again." She smiled.  
  
"Uh, Rini, exactly what are we going to tell Mom about Hotaru?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You worry too much, Usagi. Why do you think I have Luna P with me? I've got everything under control."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
With that, the girls set out for home. They walked mostly in silence. Until they reached the park. There, standing under one of the streetlights was a familiar face.  
  
"Cooan!" Usagi cried. "Rini, it's Cooan, one of the Weird Sisters of the Black Moon!" "But you guys defeated her," Rini said in disbelief.  
  
Cooan smiled. "Is this the little rabbit? My, my...how you've grown."  
  
Rini just looked at the purple haired woman. Cooan just kept smiling, though.  
  
"What are you doing here Cooan? And where are your sisters?"  
  
Cooan's smile widened. "Oh, no, Usagi. This is a solo mission."  
  
"What do you mean 'mission'?"  
  
Cooan turned her back on Usagi, Rini, and Hotaru. "In the past, you, Sailor Moon destroyed our beautiful Black Moon. Well, we of the Black Moon have returned. But this time, we're evenly matched."  
  
"What are you--," Usagi began.  
  
Cooan held up a purple crystal. She smiled once more before she yelled: "Phoenix Comet Power, Make Up!" A pillar of light engulfed Cooan. When the light dissapated, Cooan was standing in a red and purple fuku with golden accents.  
  
"I am Sailor Phoenix, one of the Comet Senshi of the Black Moon. And, in the name of the Black Moon, I will destroy you." Cooan began to laugh.  
  
"I think this is a good time to transform," Hotaru said. Rini and Usagi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Rini shouted.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" cried Hotaru.  
  
In a flash of light, the girls were replaced by Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and Sailor Saturn. Sailor Moon immediately launched into her usual rhetoric: "You may have come back from the past to try and reclaim your fallen kingdom, but good will always triumph over evil, no matter how many times you come back!   
  
"I am Sailor Moon," Usagi said.  
  
"I am Sailor Chibi-Moon," Rini interjected.  
  
"And I am Sailor Saturn," Hotaru said, finishing off the introductions as she twirled her weapon.  
  
"We are the Champion of Justice!" Usagi yelled. "And in the name of the Moon...   
  
"We shall punish you!" they cried in unison.  
  
Sailor Phoenix yawned. "Spare me," she said. "I've heard it all before. I've only come for your Rainbow Life Energy. Stand still and this won't take long."  
  
The girls prepared themselves for whatever Sailor Phoenix had planned. Phoenix raised her hand. A mass of swirling black energy grew in her palm and became the Onyx Hourglass. She lunged at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Look out, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Chibi-Moon yelled. She raised her wand above her head. As she did a quick spin, she called out "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She aimed the wand at Sailor Phoenix's torso. Pink hearts shot out of the wand, slamming into Phoenix's stomach, knocking her down. Wow, Sailor Moon thought to herself, not only is she older, but Rini's powerful too.  
  
Phoenix immediately stood up. "I see I'll have to take care of you first you, little brats," Sailor Phoenix growled. "Ash Rising Rebirth," she yelled. A golden flame appeared in her hand. She shot it at Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Saturn. The fire didn't even hit the girls, but the energy coming off of it was enough to throw them almost across the park.  
  
Sailor Phoenix chuckled to herself as lunged at Sailor Moon and managed to grab Sailor Moon by the neck. "And now, for you."  
  
The Onyx Hourglass began to glow with an unearthly purple light. Sailor Moon could feel it pulling on her aura and cried out in pain. Her fuku exploded from her body, leaving her in her regular clothes. Her locket opened on it's own, revealing the Ginzuishou. The crystal floated from the locket and absorbed itself into the Onyx Hourglass.  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi cried. "Give me the Ginzuishou back!"  
  
Sailor Phoenix only grinned. She flipped the Onyx Hourglass over in her hand. A beam of red light shot out of the top and hit Usagi in the chest. Usagi screamed again, louder this time. A beautiful hourglass with a golden base was drawn from her chest. It was filled with rainbow colored sand that fell grain by grain, second by second. As soon as it appeared completely, Sailor Phoenix grabbed it.   
  
"At last I have it! Your Rainbow Life Energy is mine!" She looked down at Usagi. The once pretty girl was now an old woman.  
  
"So that's what happens when you take them," she pondered.  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Saturn managed to pull themselves up in time to see the aged Usagi hit the ground.  
  
"Usagi!" Sailor Chibi-Moon yelled. "No!"  
  
"Give that back to her!" Sailor Saturn yelled.  
  
Sailor Phoenix laughed. "Oh and who's going to make me? You little girls?" She laughed again.  
  
"No, I am," came a strong willed voice.  
  
Sailor Phoenix looked around. "That voice! It can't be! We left you for dead!" she screamed.  
  
"Who was that?" Sailor Saturn asked Chibi-Moon.  
  
Before the other girl could answer, a red haired girl in a red fuku with rainbow-colored bows and red high heels jumped down from the branches of one of the trees.  
  
"So, now you're attacking people in this timeline, hmm? Well I don't think I'll let you do to them what you did to us." The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't let that happen, not again. In the name of the Earth, you shall be punished. I am Sailor Earth!"  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Saturn stared at each other in disbelief. "Sailor Earth?!" they cried in unison.  
  
  



	2. Once More, Will Feeling

Chapter 2: Once More, With Feeling  
  
"In the name of the Earth, you shall be punished. I am Sailor Earth!"  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon couldn't believe her ears. There wasn't any 'Sailor Earth'. Who was this girl?  
  
Sailor Phoenix growled in disbelief. "How did you get here, you nuisance? I thought we got rid of you back in our time?"  
  
Sailor Earth grinned, menacingly. "Guess you thought wrong, huh? Miss me Phoenix?" She pointed at Sailor Phoenix. You're going to pay for what you did to the other Senshi!"  
  
Sailor Phoenix sneered. "You couldn't stop me before. And, may I add, that was a very, very pathetic attempt." She laughed full in Sailor Earth's face. "And then you had a group of experienced Senshi on your side." She nodded at Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Saturn. "What do you think you can do with these children?"  
  
Sailor Earth glared at Sailor Phoenix. "I'll show you what I can do." She raised her hands above her head, the index and middle fingers on each hand extended. A ball of multi-colored light formed on her fingers. She pulled her hands apart in an arch that stretched the ball into a rainbow over her body. She then brought her hands together and the rainbow shrank back into a ball. As she did this, she shouted: "Earth Rainbow Beam Illumination!" The ball shot a laser of rainbow colored light at Sailor Phoenix, knocking the Onyx Hourglass from her hand. It flew threw the air and landed at Sailor Chibi-Moon's feet.  
  
"You, the Senshi in pink! Grab that and aim it at Princess Serenity!" Sailor Earth yelled to Sailor Chibi-Moon  
  
Chibi-Moon didn't hesitate. She grabbed the black hourglass, and pointed it at Usagi. Sailor Phoenix began to run at her to stop her, but Sailor Earth jumped in front of her and landed a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of Phoenix's head. Phoenix growled in anger and tried to punch Sailor Earth. Perfect, Sailor Earth thought, just stay mad enough to give the pink Senshi time to help the Princess.   
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Chibi-Moon was trying to do just that. A pink beam of energy extended from the hourglass to Usagi. Usagi's Rainbow Life Hourglass appeared and traveled along the beam until it made its way back Usagi. As soon as it touched her, it disappeared into her chest. Her body shuddered and she de-aged back to her youth.  
  
"No!" Phoenix screamed. She whirled on Sailor Earth. "You've meddled for the last time you miserable Senshi!" She raised her hands to attack, but stopped short when she felt the point of Sailor Saturn's Silence Scythe in the center of her back.  
  
"Don't even try it," Saturn said.  
  
Phoenix looked around. Sailor Earth stood before her with her arms crossed, Sailor Chibi-Moon was kneeling next to the unconscious body of Usagi with her Pink Sugar Wand pointed straight at her head. She sneered. "I'll be back," was all she said as she, and the Onyx Hourglass disappeared in a flash of golden fire.  
  
After the fire dissipated, Chibi-Moon and Saturn looked at each other and then stared at Sailor Earth. "What?" Sailor Earth asked, oblivious.  
  
"Who are you?" Chibi-Moon asked.  
  
Sailor Earth smiled. She touched the globe jewel on her chest. Her fuku exploded in a flash of rainbow colored light. When the light cleared fully, in Sailor Earth's place stood a girl in black jeans and a tight black shirt with a red heart on it. She brushed a strand of her red hair out her face. Rini and Hotaru followed suit and powered down.  
  
"We'd better get her home," was all the girl said.  
  
  
  
Later, at the Hikawa temple, Usagi was resting peacefully, but she was still unconscious. Saturn had tried to use her healing power, but it had no effect.  
  
"What could be wrong with her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Her body's in shock from having both her powers and her Rainbow Life Energy taken at the same time," the red haired girl said from the corner. She'd been sitting there ever since she helped Rini and Hotaru carry Usagi into the temple. It was closer to their position than home was.  
  
Minako stood up and crossed the distance between them. "And that's another thing," she said accusingly. "Just who are you? Where did you come from? And how do you have Sailor powers?"  
  
The red haired girl smiled up at Minako. "You're just like I remember you," she sighed. "But of course you won't remember me. I don't think I was reborn in this time."  
  
"What do you mean, 'just like you remember me'?" Minako asked.  
  
The girl sighed again. "My name is Gaia Kimiko. I am Sailor Earth. I've come here to your time in an attempt to stop the 'Comet Senshi'."  
  
Ami looked puzzled. "Comet Senshi?" she asked. "What are they?"  
  
"A group of Sailors-gone-bad. I'm not sure how the Weird Sisters got these powers, or how they managed to get to this time, but I followed them. I want my revenge." Kimiko clenched her fists.  
  
"What do you mean revenge?" queried Makoto.  
  
Kimiko looked down at the floor. "The Comet Senshi killed the Senshi of my time."  
  
The girls gasped in horror. "I'd better tell you the whole story, so you understand where they, and I came from." Kimiko stood and walked over to the bed Usagi was resting on.  
  
"In the past, you were all princess of your planets, during the Silver Millennium. Then came Queen Beryl. She destroyed the Kingdom of the Moon, and the forces of the Dark Kingdom killed all of you. Then, using the last of her powers, Queen Serenity sent you all into the future to be reborn and live a normal life." The girls all nodded at the accuracy of this story.  
  
Kimiko continued. "Queen Serenity also sent Prince Endymion, of Earth, into the future. In my time, the first King of the Earth was furious with Queen Serenity for doing this. Not because he lost his son, but because his children had been separated. Prince Endymion had a little sister, you see. Before she died, the King of the Earth pleaded with Queen Serenity to send his daughter to the future as well. The Queen was too weak, though. The last thing she had the power to do was split the Ginzuishou into the seven Nijizuishou.   
  
"The King of the Earth, in desperation gave the crystals to his daughter. She managed to unlock their powers and she sent herself, her animal guardian, and the priest of Elysion to the future. She also became the Senshi of the Earth."  
  
"That means that you're--," Rei stammered in disbelief.   
  
"Yes, I am Princess Kimiko. Princess of the Earth, holder of the Seven Nijizuishou, and Senshi of the planet Earth."  
  
Minako crossed her arms. "Okay fine, that explains you, but what about the 'Comet Senshi'?"  
  
"I'm getting there. When I came to Earth, I immediately set out to find the Moon Princess and the other Senshi. After a long search I finally found all of 'you' locked in battle with the Children of the Black Moon. I helped you defeat the Four Weird Sisters, but it was odd. Every time we defeated one of them, their bodies would be teleported away. At first, Sailor Mercury thought that Ruebus was bringing them back to the Black Moon, but when we confronted him for kidnapping Sailor Moon, they weren't there.   
  
"It wasn't until after we defeated the Death Phantom that they appeared. I don't know who brought them back to life, or who gave them their powers, but they are incredibly strong. I've only met Cooan, now calling herself Sailor Phoenix, in battle so far, but she decimated our forces.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and myself went up against her in a battle similar to the one we had with her tonight. She killed Sailor V, my best friend, and put Sailor Moon into a coma." Kimiko looked down at Usagi's still body. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't do any better for you here, dear Princess," she whispered.  
  
Minako put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll make her better, you'll see. Besides, if it weren't for you, we might not have her, Rini, or Hotaru at all."  
  
Kimiko smiled. "Thanks, Mina-chan," she took a deep breath so she could finish her story. "Before Sailor Phoenix could kill the Princess, I managed to use the powers of the Nijizuishou to form the Ginzuishou and seal the Princess inside. I left the Ginzuishou under the care of Sailor Pluto before she sent me through the gates of Time Space to follow the Comet Senshi. They somehow managed to cross timelines from mine into yours."  
  
Ami raised a hand to interrupt Kimiko. "But if you gave up the Nijizuishou and the Ginzuishou the help the Princess how do you have powers now?"  
  
"The priest of Elysion," Kimiko said matter-of-factly. The girls, save Rini, stared at her uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Who?" Rei asked.  
  
"Helios..." Rini said. She smiled, but then realized that the other girls had yet to meet him. They stared at her, but she waved her hand dismissing the conversation.  
  
  
Kimiko nodded and returned to her previous line of thought. "I followed the Comet Senshi here to destroy them. Now that I know what to expect of them, I think we can beat them and save Princess Usagi. I believe that the only way to heal her is with the powers of the all the Senshi and the Ginzuishou."  
  
Ami was typing on her supercomputer the entire time Kimiko was talking. "You might have something there. We might have more power now, with Rini and Hotaru here. It may be enough."  
  
Kimiko shook her head. "No, I said all the Senshi. Earth, Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune."  
  
Makoto scratched her head. "We've met Pluto, but up until this point I didn't know there were Senshi of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune?"  
  
"I've met them," Kimiko said, tersely. She frowned. She didn't seem at all happy for having met the remaining Senshi. "If we truly need them, I have theory that Sailor Pluto can bring them from the past to us."  
  
Rini beamed. "Of course she can!" Rini ran out of the room and came back with the Luna Ball. She pressed its nose twice. The ball became a pink glowing globe. The figure of Eternal Sailor Pluto appeared in the ball.  
  
"You called for me, Small Lady?" the Sailor asked.  
  
"Puu we need your help. We need you to bring back Sailor Uranus and Neptune from the past. I've found out who tried to destroy my mother, but we need their help, and yours, to defeat them."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot come to you, Small Lady, I must guard the Gates of Time. But fear not, I shall deliver the other Senshi to you." With that the vision in the Luna Ball faded.  
  
"Wait-Puu!" Rini called, but it was too late. She was gone.  
  
"I guess now all we can do is wait," Minako said.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You failed me, Phoenix," the voice boomed across Tokyo Tower.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mistress, but Sailor Earth--," Phoenix pleaded.  
  
"Silence! I gave you a simple job. And you let yourself be defeated by two children and a Sailor that's not even supposed to exist in this time. You truly are the weakest power here."  
  
The words stung into Sailor Phoenix's mind. First she failed Rubeus and Prince Diamond. And now she was failing again.  
  
"Wow, you're not very good at this kind of thing are you?" giggled a voice behind Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix whirled. Standing behind her was a girl in a blue and white fuku with white accents. It was her sister, Beruche. "Quiet, Unicorn. Nobody asked you."  
  
The voice sitting on the throne before the Sailors boomed out yet again. "That is where you are wrong, Phoenix. I asked her. Maybe she can fix your mistakes."  
  
Sailor Unicorn smiled. "Of course I can, Mistress. I don't fail like Phoenix. Allow me to do the honor of stealing the Life Energy of Sailor Moon." The Onyx Hourglass appeared in front of her. She snatched it from the air and said, "And, as and added bonus, I'll get Sailor Earth's power for you too."  
  
The Mistress stood. She pointed a long finger at Sailor Unicorn. "Don't make promises you may not be able to keep. You're not that much more powerful than your failure of a sister. I would also like to add if you fail me, as your sister did, you shall suffer. Much more than you did when the Senshi killed you the first time."  
  
Unicorn bowed. "Yes, Mistress," was all she said as she disappeared in a swirl of ice and snow.  
  
The Mistress thought for a moment. "Phoenix, there may be a way for you to redeem yourself."  
  
"I'll do anything, Mistress," Phoenix said eagerly.  
  
"Your sister is too cocky for her own good. Follow her. Watch her. If she fails, bring the prize back for me."  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Phoenix stood.  
  
"Oh, and Phoenix? If you fail me again, I will burn you with your own golden fire. Now go."  
  
Phoenix swallowed hard. "Yes, Mistress," she said as she disappeared.  
  
The Mistress settled down into her chair. She wasn't pleased with performance thus far. She was about to call the other Comet Senshi to her when she felt a familiar pressure in her aura.  
  
"So," she smiled, "they're opening the Gates, are they. Well, no matter. Whatever the reason it shan't help them.   
  
"Soon," she whispered, "soon I will have the energy I need. Then I will be able to destroy the Gates and rule Time Space and all the universes." The Tokyo Tower shook with her maniacal laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rini pushed open the front door to Usagi's house. She had the Luna Ball in her hand, primed and ready. Luckily Usagi's mother, father, and brother were all sitting in the living room. Rini pulled back her arm and tossed the Luna Ball at the back of their heads. There was a puff of pink smoke. Well, here goes nothing, Rini thought. She walked into the room.  
  
"Hi everybody," she called.  
  
"Rini, you're late," mom called. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was studying with Rei and the girls. Sorry."  
  
Usagi's brother, Shingo, looked up at her. "That's still no excuse, Rabbit," he said in a mocking voice. Rini just ignored him. Guess the hypnotism worked, she thought. She walked up to Usagi's, or rather, her room. She flopped down on the bed. She felt so lost. Even as her older self, she wasn't strong enough to protect Usagi. And now the future was doomed all over again. Rini buried her face in her arms and began to cry.  
  
"What's the matter, Princess?"  
  
Rini looked up. Diana was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I feel so useless Diana. I couldn't protect Usagi and now the future is doomed."  
  
"I know just how you feel," said a voice from the corner.  
  
Rini sat up with a start. Kimiko was sitting in an armchair in a corner of the room with a white cat with black patches on its body. The cat had a crescent moon shaped patch of fur on its forehead.  
  
"Kimiko! What are you doing here?" Rini inquired, shocked.  
  
"Diana brought me. She figured you wouldn't be feeling too great right now, and I guessed why, so I thought I'd come and talk to you."  
  
Rini dried her eyes and sat up. "Is that your guardian animal?" She asked, pointing at the cat.  
  
The cat straightened its back. "That's right, and my name is Eclipse. Pleased to meet you Small Lady."  
  
Kimiko stroked Eclipse's back. "Yeah, he's my buddy." She looked up at Rini. "Rini, I know you feel bad about Princess Serenity. You feel like you let her down and now the world is going to suffer because of it. Am I right?"  
  
Rini nodded.  
  
"I thought so. Like I said I know just how you feel. You feel the way I felt when we lost Princess Serenity in my time. I felt like such a failure. But, Rini, you have to remember. Minako and the others are still here. And so am I. And so are you. We all have power, Rini. And we have to use it to save Princess Serenity. You called yourself Sailor Chibi-Moon, right? Well for now you'll have to be Sailor Moon. For the good of the Earth, for the good of time, for the good of your mother."  
  
Rini smiled at Kimiko. "Thank you, Kim-chan," she said. "I think I feel better, now."  
  
The rainbow colored watch on Kimiko's arm began to beep. She flipped open the top and looked at the little display screen. "Yes, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Kimiko, could you and Rini return to the Hikawa Shrine? Pluto appeared in the Luna Ball again, and said that she'll be arriving with Uranus and Neptune soon."  
  
Kimiko nodded. "Did you get all that Rini?" Kimiko stood up with her fist clenched and a determined smile on her face. "Let's roll!"  
  
Rini stared at Kimiko. She does get excited, she thought.  
  
  
  
Later at the Hikawa Shrine, the seven Senshi stood in the presence of Eternal Sailor Pluto. Kimiko had just finished telling Pluto her story.  
  
"So you are from another timeline," Pluto said. "But how did you get to this timeline?"  
  
"The Sailor Pluto of my time sent me here," Kimiko said looking Eternal Sailor Pluto up and down. "But I must admit, she doesn't look anything like you."  
  
Pluto grinned. "I'm sure. Different timelines breed different results. You, yourself, are an example. Now if you would all follow me outside, we can call forth the Outer Senshi."  
  
The girls got up and followed Pluto outside. "Maybe you should transform, in order to meet them on equal ground." Pluto suggested. The girls nodded and one by one cried out their transformation phrases.  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
The Sailor Senshi stared at Kimiko. "What about you?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
Kimiko pulled out a golden locket with seven circles surrounding a larger circled painted to look like the Earth. The seven outer circles each represented one of the Nijizuishou. Kimiko raised the locket over her head and shouted: "Earth Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
The seven circles shined brightly. Each on shot a beam out into the air. The red beam hit Kimiko in the chest forming the base of her fuku. The orange and yellow hit her arms forming her gloves. The green and blue formed her shoes, the indigo her skirt, and the purple her tiara and other jewelry. When the whole process was over Sailor Earth struck a pose with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
The seven Senshi stood before Pluto, who looked on approvingly. "And now," Pluto said, raising the Time Staff, "to bring forth the rest of the Sailor Senshi. I, the Guardian of Time, shall split the heavenly sky and open the door of Time! I call upon you, the almighty god of time, Chronos! Bring forth the warriors on the road of light!"  
  
The Garnet Orb began to shine brightly. A large set of double doors appeared and swung open slowly. The light from within the doors was blinding. Three shadowed figures appeared in the doorway. When the light dissipated, three Senshi were standing in the clearing.  
  
"On the wings of the heavens, I am Sailor Uranus," Uranus said. She had white hair, and was wearing a navy fuku with a yellow bow.  
  
"With the speed of the seas, I am Sailor Neptune," Neptune announced. She sported aqua hair and an aqua fuku with navy bows.  
  
"By the force of the Underworld, I am Sailor Pluto," the second Pluto called. Her hair was dark green, and she wore a black fuku with dark red bows.  
  
The Senshi looked puzzled. "Allow me to explain," Eternal Sailor Pluto said. "As the Guardian of Time, my presence is necessary at the Gates. But one of my cross-time counterparts would do just as well."  
  
The Senshi looked each other up and down. Uranus was the first to speak. "Are we seriously expected to drop everything to help out some little girls?"  
  
"We are not little girls," Sailor Venus said, insulted. "We are the Sailor Senshi, and we need your help."  
  
"We need you to help us defeat our enemies," Sailor Earth said, stepping forward.  
  
"We'd love to help you," Neptune said, tossing her hair, "but I'm afraid we work alone. We're stronger than all of you put together, anyway."  
  
"We, the Outer Senshi, aren't here to do your dirty work." Pluto said.  
  
Eternal Sailor Pluto frowned at her younger counterpart. "Was I ever this foolish?" she asked of no one in particular. She walked to the Gates of Time. "You will have to work this out for yourselves. I must return." With a flash of light she was gone.  
  
Uranus crossed her arms. "You, in the purple, are you not Sailor Saturn, one of us? What are you doing there, with them?"  
  
Sailor Saturn stepped forward. "We are all Sailor Senshi. Why does it matter what group I stand with?" Uranus didn't answer. In fact, the three Outers only stared at Sailor Saturn.  
  
Sailor Saturn pulled Sailor Chibi-Moon, whom was now calling herself Sailor Moon, off to one side. "Maybe the best idea would be a divide and conquer tactic," she whispered. "I am a member of the Outer Senshi after all. Maybe while you are dealing with Sailor Phoenix, I can try to convince them get the Onyx Hourglass."  
  
Sailor Moon frowned at Saturn. "But Hotaru, how can I fight without you? You're my best friend!"  
  
"Don't worry Rini. We'll get the Hourglass and come back. Promise." The Outer Senshi began to walk away. "You coming too, Saturn, or you gonna stay here with them?" Uranus called over her shoulder.  
  
Saturn turned to the Inner Senshi, bowed, and ran to join the Outers. Rini sighed and waved after her friend. She had a horrible feeling that this is not what was meant by gathering the Senshi together.  
  
"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do right now," Sailor Venus said. "Maybe we should just go home for now."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. "Sailor Earth, would you like to stay with me at my house?"  
  
Sailor Earth bowed. "Thank you, but no. I would prefer to stay by the side of the Princess. But thank you for your kind offer, and thank you all for accepting me so quickly."  
  
"No need to thank us," Sailor Jupiter winked. "You're a Sailor, just like us, and you want to protect Usagi just as much as we do." Sailor Earth bowed again.   
  
Venus piped up. "Are you sure she will be okay here, Mars?"  
  
"Yes, Luna and Artemis said they would stay here too. We'll all keep an eye on her. Don't worry."  
  
"Okay then," Venus said. Then we gather here again tomorrow to plan our next move."  
  
The girls all nodded and began to walk off to their respective homes. They didn't know, though, that someone had been watching them from the shadows. Someone now knew where the Princess was hidden. Sailor Unicorn laughed to herself.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Sailor Senshi," she sneered.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei sat before the sacred fire. She had been trying for hours, since the others left, to raise a vision, but to no avail. She sighed and stood up. I guess I should go check on Usagi-chan, she thought. Rei brushed the ashes off of her clothes and walked to the room Usagi was resting in. She was just about to barge in the room when she realized the door was ajar. She peeked in the crack in the door and saw Kimiko kneeling by the blonde's still body. Her cat, Eclipse, was sitting next to her, and Luna, Artemis, and Diana were sitting on a pillow on a small side table.  
  
"I failed again, Eclipse. Luna, Artemis, I apologize. I did no better here than I did in my own time."  
  
Eclipse nuzzled up to Kimiko's leg. "We've told you time and time again, it's not your fault."  
  
"But I was too late. I'm the Sailor of Earth. I'm the strongest Senshi ever, and I couldn't defeat those four blasted sisters."  
  
"They are quite powerful," Luna said. "But you have no idea where they came from."  
  
"If we could figure out the nature of their powers, we could defeat them," Artemis added.  
  
Eclipse strutted over to the other felines. "We've been at that puzzle forever. Looked at it six ways to Sunday, we have. All we know is that they've reached the Eternal level. If only we could communicate with the Outer Senshi. Pluto could help us. She always did in our time."  
  
"Tell us about your time, Eclipse. What are your Sailor Senshi like?"  
  
Eclipse stretched. "Not unlike yours, really. There are a few differences in appearance and attitude, but really they're just alike. Except our Senshi are always all together."  
  
"Well then why couldn't the Outer Senshi prevent the murder of the Inners?" Artemis asked.  
  
Eclipse made a face that clearly said 'No, no! Don't bring that up!' but it was too late. Kimiko whirled on the cats.  
  
"Because Uranus and Neptune betrayed us!"  
  
The cats, and, behind the door, Rei, all looked at Kimiko, shocked. "What do you mean, betrayed you?" Luna asked, puzzled.  
  
Kimiko turned to face the felines, hatred naked in her eyes. "When we went up to the Black Moon satellite for the final battle, we encountered the Death Phantom. He invaded our minds and made us all these promises. Power, riches, love and whatnot if we joined the forces of Darkness. I thought we'd all overcome his lies, but we were wrong.  
  
"After we defeated Diamond and the Death Phantom, things returned to normal. Or so we thought. One day Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru didn't show up for our daily meeting. We didn't think anything of it because they were always rather solitary. Four days later they were still missing. Mars and Mercury set out to find them, but their house was empty. Hotaru still hadn't returned and her mother was devastated.  
  
"Mina-chan and I were heading to the mall when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared. We were happy at first, but we realized something was wrong. Their eyes were vacant and they bore the symbols of evil. They had joined the side of Darkness, and killed Sailor Saturn to gain the powers of the Silence." Kimiko bowed her head and tears began to flow from her eyes.  
  
"After a long battle, I managed to defeat Sailor Uranus, but Sailor Venus was forced to kill Sailor Neptune. Uranus was so upset she ran herself through with the Space Sword." Kimiko wiped a tear from her cheek. "That's why the Sailors in my time couldn't stand up to the Comet Senshi. Three of them were dead, and Pluto refused to fight because she didn't want to risk leaving the Gates unguarded, not to mention she was the only Outer left."  
  
Rei, hearing this, wiped a tear from her eye. Kimiko seemed so sad. She couldn't believe that Sailors of any time could betray their allies. It all seemed so unreal. She knocked softly on the door and then pushed it open all the way. "Sorry to disturb you, Kim-chan, I just came to check on Usagi."  
  
Kimiko smiled up at Rei. "Nothing to worry about, Rei-chan. Everything's okay here." Kimiko hugged herself as if she were cold. In fact, she was cold. "Rei-chan, do you feel that?" she asked.  
  
Rei was looking over her shoulder. "Something's not right. We'd better check it out." She turned to Luna. "Get Rini...I mean, Sailor Moon here as soon as possible." With that Rei ran out the door.  
  
Kimiko stood to follow her. "Call the other girls as well," she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
When Kimiko arrived outside, Sailor Mars was standing in a fighting stance facing another Senshi in and white and blue fuku with white bows. She gritted her teeth and growled, "Sailor Unicorn. You're all crawling out of the woodwork."  
  
Sailor Mars looked at Kimiko out of the corner of her eye. "You recognize her?"  
  
Kimiko nodded. "Yes. She's another Comet Senshi. I haven't fought her, or learned the names of her two remaining sisters, but I know she's as powerful as Sailor Phoenix. She killed Mars and Mercury!"  
  
The white haired Senshi giggled. "Don't tell me you aren't happy to see me? I'm hurt."   
  
Kimiko grinned, and it was totally unpleasant. "Not as hurt as you're going to be. Earth Crystal Power!" Kimiko transformed into Sailor Earth and pointed at Sailor Unicorn. "You cold-hearted pretend Senshi. I will not allow you to corrupt yet another timeline with your evil. I am the vengeful hand of Mother Nature! I am Sailor Earth! And, in the name of the Earth, I will punish you!"  
  
"Well that was a lovely speech," Unicorn smirked. "Now let's see...this must be the part where I cringe and plead, 'No, no, Sailor Earth, I'm ever so sorry! Please spare my life!'" She stuck her finger down her throat and made a mock gagging noise. "Not! Let's see how you handle this instead: Crystal Horn, Impale!" A large ice spike formed in front of Sailor Unicorn, and then flew straight at the two Senshi. Its speed was amazing, Sailor Mars and Sailor Earth dodged just in time.  
  
"Mars, melt that thing before it comes back!" Earth yelled to the fiery Senshi.  
  
"I'm all over it!" Mars yelled back. "Burning Mandala!" The flaming rings of Mars's attack smashed the ice spike into a million pieces.  
  
Sailor Unicorn growled, but regained her composure quickly. "Not matter, second times a charm." She prepared to launch a second attack, but before she could, a voice from the trees yelled: "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A shower of pink hearts slammed into Sailor Unicorn's side, throwing her into a tree.  
  
Sailor Moon dropped down from the tree followed by Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.  
  
Sailor Moon crossed her arms. "We are the Sailor Senshi, champions of justice. We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"  
  
The other Senshi joined her in yelling out: "And that means you!"  
  
Unicorn looked at the Senshi. "No! This can't be happening!" She pulled out the Onyx Hourglass. "I'll take all of your energy back to Mistress Chronos! Then I'll be her favorite!"  
  
"Mistress Chronos?" Sailor Earth demanded. "Who is that, your master?"  
  
Unicorn laughed. "She is the great mistress of Time, and she'll destroy you all!" She aimed the Onyx Hourglass at Sailor Earth. "And I'll start with you."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Venus Love Me Chain!" A chain of golden hearts shot out from her hand and whipped the hourglass from Sailor Unicorn's hand.  
  
"Destroy it! Everyone, together, it's the only way!" Sailor Earth cried. The six Senshi aimed their attacks at the flying artifact.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
"Rainbow Beam Illumination!"  
  
The six attacks juggled the Onyx Hourglass in the air momentarily and then it shattered into a million pieces. In its place, the Ginzuishou floated in the air, contained in its personal energy field.  
  
Sailor Unicorn fell to her knees. "I...I...I failed. Mistress Chronos will destroy me for my failure!" She whirled on the Senshi. "You'll all pay for this," she screamed. Sailor Unicorn raised her arms above her head and released the full extent of her powers. Tongues of ice and snow whipped out from every part of her body in every direction. They slammed into the Sailor Senshi knocking them about like so many dolls.  
  
From one of the surrounding trees, Sailor Phoenix watched, an evil smirk on her face. "So long, Unicorn," she whispered happily. She stood to teleport away, but then noticed the Ginzuishou still floating in the air unguarded. Smiling devilishly, she leapt into the air and grabbed it. "Mistress Chronos will love this." With that, she disappeared.  
  
The Sailor Senshi were being smacked around repeatedly. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars had taken up shelter behind a few of the temple pillars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were behind trees at opposite ends of the clearing, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth managed to get behind the same rock.  
  
"What do we do?" Sailor Moon yelled over the deafening noise of random destruction.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never seen them do anything like this before," Sailor Earth yelled back.  
  
Sailor Moon punched the ground. "If only we were stronger." She clasped her hands together in prayer. "Oh, Neo Queen Serenity...mother, please. What can we do? We don't have the power."  
  
A small golden ball of energy appeared between the two Senshi. The form of Neo Queen Serenity appeared in the center of the ball. She smiled up at Sailor Moon. "Rini, my darling daughter," she said in a melodic voice, she then turned to Sailor Earth. "And Sailor Earth, time-lost ally...I shall grant you the power you need. Join hands, my children."  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth grasped each other's hands and closed their eyes.  
  
"That's right, concentrate. Feel the power within you."  
  
The two Senshi's brooches began to shine and two objects materialized before them. In front of Sailor Moon there was a scepter that looked exactly like the Spiral Moon Wand, but the gold bow and trim were red, and the heart was pink. In front of Sailor Earth appeared what looked like a globe of the Earth on a golden base with a small golden top.  
  
"These are for you, the Pink Sugar Spiral Wand and the Rainbow Terra Sphere. Use them wisely, as I know you can." With that, the vision of Neo Queen Serenity faded. Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth grabbed their tools and nodded determinedly at each other. They jumped into the torrent of ice energy together. Shards of ice sliced into their skin and clothes, but they didn't back down.  
  
Sailor Earth raised the Rainbow Terra Sphere and yelled "Rainbow Terra Sphere Invocation!" The Terra Sphere began to glow in bright rainbow colors. As it began to glow brighter, it drew Sailor Unicorn's energies into itself until the air was still once more. "Your turn Sailor Moon," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Sailor Moon raised the Pink Sugar Spiral Wand, spun around a few times, struck a pose and cried out, "Pink Sugar Spiral Heart Attack!" A shower of small pink hearts pelted Sailor Unicorn and then a huge one crashed into her body. Sailor Unicorn sank to her knees. Her eyes were glassy. "You'll...pay...for...this..." she croaked. "My...sisters...will..." Before she could finish, her body solidified into a block of ice and shattered.  
  
The other Inner Senshi came out of their hiding places. Sailor Venus patted Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth on their backs. "Good work, you guys. She didn't stand a chance."  
  
Sailor Earth looked down at the Terra Sphere. "So that was the missing factor," she whispered to herself. "The combined powers of the Earth and the Moon..."  
  
Sailor Earth's thoughts were shattered, though, by Eclipse running to the door of the temple and yelling, "Everyone, come quick! Something is wrong with Princess Serenity!"   



	3. Always Darkest Before Dawn

Chapter 3: Always Darkest Before Dawn  
  
"Everyone, come quick! Something is wrong with Princess Serenity!" Eclipse yelled, not waiting to see if they even followed.  
  
Sailor Earth was the first to move followed closely by Sailor Moon. The six Senshi piled into Usagi's room and were shocked by what they found. Usagi was standing in the middle of the room, her eyes glassy and far away.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Sailor Earth asked. There was no response from Usagi. Sailor Earth reached out to Usagi, but the girl made no move. She shook Usagi gently, but still the girl didn't move.  
  
"She's in some kind of trance," Sailor Mars said. "I can feel the hold some evil force has on her."   
  
Sailor Moon ran up to Usagi's side. She shook the girl violently. "Usagi, Usagi please wake up! We've got to do something!"  
  
Sailor Mercury pulled out her supercomputer and touched her left earring. A clear blue visor materialized over her eyes. She began taking readings and typing in data. "I can't trace the energy trail," she said. "But it's very powerful. It's odd though, it seems very similar to our powers."  
  
"The Comet Senshi!" Sailor Venus cried. "What are they doing? And how are they doing it? They're down one Senshi. What can we do?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, a pillar of blue-green light enveloped Usagi. The Sailor Senshi we thrown backwards. They shielded their eyes.  
  
"Usagi!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth cried in unison.  
  
Just as suddenly as the pillar appeared, it disappeared, and Usagi with it.  
  
The Sailor Senshi pulled themselves off of the floor. They all looked completely lost. It was Sailor Moon, though; who put a voice to what they were all thinking. She fell to her knees, tears in her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs, "USAGI!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Phoenix appeared before Mistress Chronos in a flash of golden fire. She beamed brightly she was so pleased with herself. She bowed.  
  
"Mistress, I have a present for you," she brought forth the crystal. "I have secured the Ginzuishou for you."  
  
Mistress Chronos rested her head on her hand looking very bored. "And where, may I ask, is the Onyx Hourglass and the Princess's power?"  
  
Sailor Phoenix looked smug. "Unicorn got the Hourglass destroyed. And then they destroyed her. At least I got the Ginzuishou before those Senshi could."  
  
"Not good enough, Phoenix," scoffed a stern voice from the shadows. Sailor Phoenix stood and looked behind her. A girl in an orange and yellow fuku with orange bows and another in a teal and green fuku with blue bows came forward. The one in green was the one who'd spoken.  
  
"You were supposed to bring the Mistress the girl's life energy. Instead you bring her a worthless hunk of glass. Not good enough."  
  
Phoenix was enraged. "Shut up, Dragon! I've done more than you have!"  
  
Dragon shook her head. "Wrong again, little sister," she addressed the girl in yellow, "Gryphon, show her what we've been up to."  
  
The one called Gryphon walked away and returned with a still entranced Usagi. Mistress Chronos sat upright with an evil smile on her lips. Phoenix's jaw nearly hit the floor. "How-how did you...?" she stammered.  
  
Mistress Chronos stood before her throne. "Phoenix!" she boomed. "This is what I expect from my Senshi. You have failed."  
  
Phoenix began to sob uncontrollably at that final word. "No, Mistress! Please! I did my best! Please don't...!"   
  
Before she could say another word, Mistress Chronos snapped her fingers. Sailor Phoenix's body burst into golden flame. She screamed in an unearthly tone of voice. The other Comet Senshi looked on, bored. When the flames finally subsided, a pile of ash rested where Sailor Phoenix once stood.  
  
Mistress Chronos descended from her throne and walked towards Usagi. She snatched the Ginzuishou from the air above the pile of ashes as she passed by. When she reached the bewitched girl she flicked the girls locket open with her finger and pressed the gem back into place. As soon as she did, the locket's lid closed slowly and clicked shut.  
  
Usagi's eyes slowly cleared. She looked around trying to pinpoint her surroundings. As the mist in her mind cleared she realized she was not alone.  
  
"Who-who are you?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"You are in the presence of the Mistress of Time, Mistress Chronos," Gryphon said. "And you only speak when spoken to."  
  
Usagi looked over at Sailor Gryphon. Recognition dawned in her mind. "You're Karaberas!" She then looked over at Sailor Dragon. "And Petz! But-but how...?"  
  
Mistress Chronos stepped forward. "I can answer that for you, my newest Senshi," she purred evilly.  
  
Usagi looked at her face. "No..." she whispered. "It can't be..."  
  
Tokyo Tower once again shook with Mistress Chronos's maniacal laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now what are we going to do," Rini whined. "If we don't get Usagi back, the future is doomed and so am I."  
  
Minako placed a hand on Rini's shoulder. "Don't worry, Rini. She's got to still be alive. You're still here. You haven't faded yet. I promise you, we'll get her back."  
  
Rini nodded half-heartedly. Minako left her sitting in the room Usagi had just been in and joined the others in Rei's room. The girls were sitting at the low table in the center of Rei's room, with Luna, Artemis and Eclipse sitting in the center of the table. They'd been trying to come up with a plan, but no one had come up with anything. In fact they were all too upset to think.  
  
"She's really torn up. I don't think she'll be able to help us at all."  
  
Kimiko slammed her fist onto the table. "Dammit!" she yelled, "this is all my fault! I never should have come here! What did I think I could do? One lone Senshi against those psychopaths?" She collapsed in tears.  
  
Eclipse gritted his teeth. Before he could stop himself, he angrily yelled at Kimiko. "Will you stop it! You are Sailor Earth, not some helpless little girl! You've faced the strongest youma in existence and defeated every single one! What kind of Sailor Senshi see their Princess get kidnapped and just sit around crying like babies? Get out there and find her!"  
  
The girls and the other cats all turned to Eclipse and looked at the feline like he'd lost his mind. Eclipse cleared his throat and straightened his back. He had the good grace to look rather embarrassed.  
  
"He's right," Kimiko whispered. She stood up and then repeated herself with more conviction. "He's right! We are the Sailor Senshi! We have a Princess to rescue." She stomped out of the room and the other Senshi jumped up to follow her. They found her kneeling in the clearing where they had defeated Sailor Unicorn, looking up at the moon. She clasped her hands together.  
  
"Neo Queen Serenity, I beg of you, help us. Grant us the power to save the Princess."  
  
The other Senshi stood on the temple porch and looked on. Rini pushed her way between the Senshi and fell to her knees next to Kimiko. She also started to pray.  
  
"Does she really think that's going to help?" asked a smug voice from above the girls. They looked up to see the Outer Senshi standing on top of the temple. It had been Sailor Uranus who'd spoken.  
  
"What are you doing here, Uranus?" Minako asked annoyed.  
  
"The light alerted us," Neptune replied.  
  
"They're wasting their time," Uranus stated, matter-of-factly. "They should just give it up."  
  
"What's your deal, Uranus?" Rei fumed. "We barely know you and you act like we're inferior."  
  
"Simply put, you are," Uranus said.  
  
Minako shot Uranus the angriest look she could muster. She then went down and joined Kimiko and Rini. Rei, Ami, and then Makoto followed her. Uranus crossed her arms and looked at the other Outer Senshi. Saturn jumped down off of the roof and joined the Inner Senshi. Uranus looked after her, slack jawed. Pluto followed suit. Uranus looked at Neptune, who shrugged and jumped down as well. Uranus saw that she was outvoted and joined the rest of the Sailor Senshi. The ten girls prayed with all their might. Slowly one by one the symbols of their respective planets began to shine on their foreheads.  
  
Kimiko stood suddenly and yelled to the heavens. "Please Neo Queen Serenity, I beg of you, help us save the Princess and the world!"  
  
A pillar of white light descended from the heavens in front of the girls. The forms of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion materialized in the center of the pillar. The Queen stepped forward.  
  
"I have heard your pleas, my children. I can grant your wish, but only for a short time. You must save the Princess. Raise your hands to the moon, and prepare to receive my gift!"   
  
The ten Senshi did as they were told. Kimiko and Rini's brooches began to shine and morphed into larger golden versions of themselves. The other Senshi's hands were hit with beams of light that became winged henshin wands.  
  
"These special tools will allow you to be on the same level as Mistress Chronos and the remaining Comet Senshi for a short time. Use these powers wisely, they will be gone when the night ends. You must call on the Eternal powers, my children. Now, transform!"  
  
The girls all nodded in unison and one by one cried out their new transformation phrases.  
  
"Venus Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mercury Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mars Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Uranus Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Neptune Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Pluto Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Saturn Eternal Power, Make Up!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Terra Crystal Rainbow Power, Make Up!"  
  
The girls were bathed in a light more bright than any they had ever seen. The light slowly dimmed and the girls were replaced by the Eternal Sailor Senshi. The ground literally hummed with their combined powers. The Senshi silently gathered together in a circle and joined hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Then at the exact same moment they yelled "Sailor Teleport!"  
  
Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Eclipse looked up into the skies after the Senshi. "Do you really think they can do it?" Luna asked.  
  
The figure of Neo Queen Serenity looked at her husband.   
  
"They're going to have to. Otherwise we're all doomed," replied Neo Queen Serenity. With that the King and Queen vanished.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Mistress Chronos was growing impatient. "I know they will be here, but what is taking them so long." She tapped her fingers on the arm of her throne.  
  
Sailor Dragon and Sailor Gryphon came to stand by either side of their Mistress. "They'll be here soon enough, Mistress," Dragon assured Mistress Chronos. "I felt a shift in their power base on this planet. It's almost time."  
  
"And I hope they'll like our little surprise," Gryphon laughed.  
  
As if taking a cue a bright flash of light lit the throne room. When the light cleared the Sailor Senshi were standing before the throne.  
  
"Where are we?" Venus asked.  
  
"You are at the top of Tokyo Tower in the presence of the Mistress of Time, Mistress Chronos."   
  
The Sailor Senshi whirled to see who has spoken. Before them a shadowed figure sat upon a throne that looked like it was made of the rainbow-colored sand just like in Usagi's Life Hourglass. Beside the figure stood two Eternal Senshi. One was in green and the other was in yellow.  
  
"And I'm afraid you've come up against the two strongest Comet Senshi," the yellow Senshi chuckled. "I am Sailor Gryphon."  
  
"And I am Sailor Dragon," the green one added.  
  
"And we don't care who you are," Sailor Uranus said.   
  
"You will very soon," Dragon said. She raised her hand and a silver handled sword with a black blade appeared in it. She screamed like a banshee and lunged at Sailor Uranus. Uranus had just enough time to call upon and raise her Space Sword and deflect the blow.  
  
"Uranus!" Venus yelled. She raised her hand to the heavens and yelled "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" A golden sword appeared in her hand. She ran to slice Dragon down, but the evil Senshi was too fast. Dragon blocked Venus's attack easily. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn looked at each other and nodded. They ran to help the two sword carrying warriors.  
  
As soon as Pluto and Saturn reached the three battlers they all disappeared.  
  
"Venus!" Sailor Earth yelled. She pointed accusingly at the woman on the throne. "What did you do with them?"  
  
The shadowed figure laughed. "I simply moved them to a more advantageous locale for a weapon battle." She looked at the remaining Dark Senshi. "Gryphon, if you would."  
  
The Dark Senshi nodded and jumped into the air. She came down in the middle of the remaining Senshi team. She put Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter in headlocks, one under each arm and at the same time, lashed out with both feet using the two green Senshi to balance her attack. She nailed Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury in their stomachs with her feet.   
  
"We've got to help them!" Sailor Moon cried, but before she or Sailor Earth could lift a finger, the remaining combatants disappeared. Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth were alone with Mistress Chronos.  
  
"They're gone!" Sailor Earth cried. "Where are they?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Mistress Chronos said, amused. "Somewhere in the time stream."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Because," was all Mistress Chronos said.  
  
"Because? BECAUSE!" Sailor Earth was furious.  
  
"Because your damned Queen robbed me of my life!" Mistress Chronos wailed.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth stared at the shadowed figure, unable to comprehend what she meant. Mistress Chronos stood and slowly walked down from her throne. The light finally hit her face and the two Senshi thought that they would faint. Mistress Chronos was Sailor Pluto!  
  
"It can't be," Sailor Earth whispered. The woman before her certainly did look like Sailor Pluto, or rather Queen Setsuna. She wore the same dress as the Queen of Pluto, but now her neck and hands were adorned with various pieces of silver jewelry. Her dark green hair was now streaked with silver and her red eyes were wild, but she couldn't have been mistaken for anyone else. The most notable change, though, was, in place of the symbol of Pluto on her forehead, there was a black hourglass shape, like that of a black widow spider.  
  
"Puu," Rini said. Her voice cracked and tears ran down her face. "No, it can't be you. Why? Why would you do this?"  
  
"I never asked to be the Guardian of Time. Your Queen made me." She said the words 'your Queen' with contempt in her voice. "She robbed me of my life, my love. I was forced to live a lonely life in that void." Mistress Chronos clenched her hands in anger.  
  
"But I came to visit you, Puu! I was your friend!" Sailor Moon yelled hurt.  
  
Mistress Chronos smiled and it clearly was unpleasant. "Oh, how admirable. The friendship of a child. That would easily replace the love of my people. The love of another." Despite the obvious mocking in her voice, a single tear slid down her face.  
  
"So you created those Dark Senshi and killed off your own allies? What kind of sense does that make?" Sailor Earth fumed as she took a step toward the fallen Senshi.  
  
Mistress Chronos flew forward and grabbed Sailor Earth by the neck and lifted her off of the ground. She was fast, so fast in fact that Sailor Earth was caught totally off-guard. Sailor Earth gasped for air as Mistress Chronos's hand tightened around her neck.   
  
"It is called revenge, little girl." She looked into Sailor Earth's eyes. "Why am I even talking to you? You don't even exist in this time." Mistress Chronos turned her eyes away from Sailor Earth as if dismissing her. A moment later, Sailor Earth disappeared. She simply disappeared.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
Mistress Chronos threw back her head and laughed. "Alone at last. And now, you little pink brat, I have a special surprise for you." She held forth her hand and the Time Staff appeared before her. At least, it looked like the Time Staff. The Garnet Orb was a deep, threatening black. Sailor Moon prepared herself for the worst, as Mistress Chronos raised the staff above her head. The orb began to glow and a door of light appeared to Sailor Moon's left. A person stood within the door.  
  
"Come forth, Sailor Pegasus," Mistress Chronos smiled, evilly.  
  
The figure walked forward out of the door, the light from it casting a shadow on her face. One thing Sailor Moon did notice, despite the glare, was that 'Sailor Pegasus' had a very familiar hairstyle.  
  
"Oh, please, no, not that," she pleaded.  
  
As the door closed, Sailor Moon's worst fears were confirmed. Standing before her, in a completely white Eternal fuku with big white wings on the back, and smiling just as evilly as her new master, was Usagi.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Saturn lay on the ground, unconscious, Sailor Pluto was leaning against her Time Staff. Her left arm hung limply at her side. Only Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus were still truly standing.   
  
The four Senshi fought valiantly after being transported to the void, but Sailor Dragon proved too strong, even for the Eternal Sailor Senshi.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sailor Uranus asked Sailor Venus as they stood side by side, swords raised at the evil green Sailor.  
  
"Dying is a good idea," Sailor Dragon sneered. She raised her sword and brought it down fast, a green wave of energy flying from the blade. "Breath of the Beast!" she yelled.  
  
Uranus and Venus managed to dodge the blast each on landing on either side of the wave's path. What they didn't realize was that the attack wasn't aimed at them. They whirled on the scream they heard.  
  
"Pluto!" they cried in unison as the black-clad Senshi fell.  
  
Sailor Dragon laughed. Uranus felt hot tears sting her eyes. She raised the Space Sword and yelled, "Eternal Space Sword Blaster!" A wave of golden light flew toward Sailor Dragon who simply jumped over it. She landed behind Sailor Venus and wrapped her arm around the blonde girl's neck.  
  
"When are you going to learn that I can't be defeat that easily. Sailor Uranus felt time slow down as she watched Sailor Dragon's sword raise into the air. She knew she would never make it in time, but she started to run anyway. She watched in horror as the black blade entered Sailor Venus's back and exploded from her chest. She didn't even get a chance to scream.  
  
Sailor Dragon dropped the lifeless body, turned to the horrified navy Sailor and whispered devilishly, "And then there was one..."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The other team of Sailor Senshi was not having better luck. Gryphon had easily defeated Mercury and Mars, and was now focusing all her attention on Neptune and Jupiter.  
  
Neptune had seen better days. Her fuku was ripped and torn. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her vision was slightly blurred. Jupiter was doing no better, but still they fought on.  
  
"Eternal...Submarine...Reflection!" Neptune shouted wearily. Gryphon didn't even make a real effort she just stepped to the left, out of the line of fire.  
  
"This is so sad," Gryphon sneered. "I bet Dragon got the good opponents." Sailor Gryphon frowned. This was not a true test of her skills.  
  
"You want a fight?!" Jupiter cried, running at the Dark Senshi. "I'll give you a fight!"  
  
Sailor Gryphon just stood and watched the green Sailor run towards her, fists raised. As soon as Jupiter was within range, Gryphon did a split and shoved her fist into Jupiter's stomach. The shock drove Jupiter to her feet, gasping for air.  
  
Sailor Gryphon sighed. "This is pathetic!" she cried in annoyance. She brought her elbow down hard on the back of Sailor Jupiter's skull, rendering the brown-haired girl unconscious. Neptune was too weak to call out to her fallen ally.  
  
Sailor Gryphon stalked toward the final Sailor. "Ah well, might as well finish this off. I might even get to squeeze in a little shopping."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon slammed into a wall. She was bruised and she knew that she'd broken at least three ribs. She slid to the floor and watched with tears in her eyes as 'Sailor Pegasus' stalked towards her.  
  
"Usagi," she pleaded. "Why? Why are you doing this."  
  
Mistress Chronos laughed. "I'll answer that." She held up the Ginzuishou. "As long as I have this, your precious Princess Serenity belongs to me."  
  
Sailor Pegasus stood over Sailor Moon. She smiled at the pink Senshi, mockingly.  
  
"Usagi," Sailor Moon choked on her tears. "Please, let me help you...you don't have to do this."  
  
Sailor Pegasus seemed to falter for a second in light of Sailor Moon's tears. She looked back at Mistress Chronos, who answered her gaze by passing a gloved hand over the Ginzuishou. The gem began gleamed and eerie green light. Sailor Pegasus put her hands to her ears as if to shut out some sort of unearthly noise. When the Ginzuishou stopped glowing Sailor Pegasus once again leered down at Sailor Moon.  
  
"I am Sailor Pegasus," she said matter-of-factly. "And you are about to die."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a horrible pounding in Sailor Earth's head. She realized she was lying on the floor and she gingerly pushed herself up on her knees. She rubbed her aching forehead and realized she'd lost her tiara. She opened her eyes and realized all she could see was...nothing. It took Sailor Earth a moment to comprehend the vast emptiness.  
  
"W-where am I," she said out loud to know one in particular.  
  
"The void," said a voice behind her.  
  
Sailor Earth got to her feet, spun around and raised her fists all at the same time. She lowered her fists, though, when she realized that the voice had come from her own mouth. Well, to be more accurate, from the mouth of Gaia Kimiko. The girl standing before Sailor Earth was indeed, herself. A circle with an equal armed cross inside glowed on her forehead.  
  
"The symbol of Earth," Sailor Earth whispered.  
  
"That's right," Kimiko said. "I'm you. Well, I'm a part of you."  
  
"But why am I in 'the void'," Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"Because Mistress Chronos sent you here. She's removed you, us, from time."  
  
"It's not her fault, though, she's being controlled," came another voice from the void. Sailor Earth turned to her left and came face to face with...Sailor Earth. She was wearing the original fuku.  
  
"Controlled by who," Eternal Sailor Earth asked.  
  
"By Tempo, a dark energy that seeks to use time to its advantage." Eternal Sailor Earth turned to the next voice. This one was wearing a fuku with a rainbow skirt as opposed to the regular red one.  
  
"Super Sailor Earth," Sailor Earth said before Eternal Sailor Earth could ask.  
  
"How many of you...err...me are there?" Eternal Sailor Earth asked no one in particular.  
  
"Just a few more," Kimiko said, pointing over Eternal Sailor Earth's shoulder. Eternal Sailor Earth turned. Behind her there stood a young girl in a white spaghetti-strap dress with rainbow pleats down the front. Beside her was a woman in the same dress but with a golden crown on her head and a sheer bow on the back. And finally, standing beside the other two was another woman, older looking than the last, in, yet again, the same dress. This final woman's dress was different though. It had a red bow on the back and she had what seemed like fairy wings on her back and the symbol of Earth glowing on her forehead.  
  
"We are your past and future incarnations," the young girl said. "I am Princess Kimiko of Earth."  
  
"I am Queen Gaia of Elysion," said the second woman.  
  
"And I am Terra, Goddess of the Earth, your final transformation," the final woman said. Her voice was melodic and almost sounded like bells.  
  
"We are here to help you," Super Sailor Earth said.  
  
"We'll lend you our powers to increase your own and the powers of the other Senshi," added Terra.  
  
Eternal Sailor Earth blinked. It all sounded too unreal. "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
Kimiko walked up to her Eternal counterpart and put a hand on her shoulder. "It has to."   
  
Eternal Sailor Earth nodded Super Sailor Earth and Queen Gaia took her hands. Princess Kimiko stood between Sailor Earth and Kimiko and Sailor Earth took Super Sailor Earth's other hand. Terra took Queen Gaia's hand and Terra and Kimiko closed the circle.  
  
"We are now in the proper formation," said Terra, "starting from Kimiko we are in ascending powers. Now, everyone, concentrate."  
  
All of the girls and women closed their eyes. Slowly they each started to glow with the various colors of the rainbow.  
  
"We are one," they said together. "We are the strength and spirit of the Earth. We shall triumph."  
  
Slowly, starting with Kimiko, each one of the different incarnations lost form and turned into a glowing ball of color. They then melted into Terra's body. When the last one melted in, Terra began to glow with a bright white light.  
  
She opened her eyes and said, "I am Terra. I am the vengeful hand of Mother Nature." She raised her hand in front of her and grabbed at the nothingness. As she pulled her hand away, the void tore and Terra could see through to Mistress Chronos's throne room.  
  
"I will punish all evil," Terra said as she stepped through the hole in the void and materialized in between Sailor Moon and Sailor Pegasus. The Comet Senshi took a step back.  
  
"You should not exist in this world," Terra said. She pointed a finger at Mistress Chronos. "And you have tampered with their lives. I will correct this."  
  
Suddenly the Ginzuishou flew from Mistress Chronos's hands and came to rest in front of Sailor Pegasus. It glowed with a golden light. The white fuku on Usagi's body exploded away, once again leaving her in her regular clothes. The symbol of the Moon began to shine on her forehead.  
  
"And now for the other Senshi," Terra said. She turned around and held out a hand to Sailor Moon. "I need your help," she said.   
  
Sailor Moon stood up shakily and took her hand. When she did, the throne room was bathed in a brilliant silver light. When the light cleared, Usagi and Rini were standing next to Terra in their princess dresses. Behind them stood the other eight Eternal Senshi. They all looked equally confused.  
  
"How--," Uranus began. She looked over at Venus. "Venus, Pluto! You're alive."  
  
"What happened?" Venus asked.  
  
Terra held up a hand. "Not yet." was all she said. In her hand appeared a green and a yellow gem.   
  
"You will not use these fake Senshi to do your dirty work anymore." Terra said to Mistress Chronos. The two gems exploded in Terra's hand and the screams of Dragon and Gryphon could be heard in the throne room.  
  
Mistress Chronos was furious. "I will destroy you. All of you." She raised her Dark Time Staff. The Onyx Orb pulsated with dark energy. She pointed it at the Senshi and whispered, "Hades Shriek." A beam of red energy shot out at the Senshi. Terra raised her hand. The beam of power flew away around the Senshi as if it had hit a dome.  
  
"Not today, Chronos. Now we will free you of Tempo. All together now," she said over her shoulder. The other princesses and Senshi nodded. The Senshi all joined hands a prepared to give their powers to their three princesses.  
  
"Eternal Venus Power!"  
"Eternal Mercury Power!"  
"Eternal Mars Power!"  
"Eternal Jupiter Power!"  
"Eternal Uranus Power!"  
"Eternal Neptune Power!"  
"Eternal Pluto Power!"  
"Eternal Saturn Power!"  
  
The Eternal Senshi's bodies started to glow their respective colors. The symbols of their planets burned brightly on their foreheads. Usagi and Rini joined hands and yelled simultaneously, "Cosmic Moon Power!" They both glowed with silver light.  
  
Terra smirked at Mistress Chronos. "We are Senshi," she said. "And we shall win. Cosmic Earth Power!" She glowed a brilliant rainbow of colors.   
  
The Senshi and princess all raised their hands to Mistress Chronos. Their energies slammed into her throwing her back into her throne. She screamed as if she were being torn apart. The Senshi all took a step forward.  
  
"Come forth, Tempo!" Terra cried over the roar of the pure energy beams.  
  
"Face us! Don't hide within that form anymore!" Princess Usagi yelled.  
  
"And let go of my friend!" Rini screamed.  
  
Mistress Chronos's body bucked under the barrage of energy. Her screams didn't stop, but neither did the Senshi. Suddenly, the symbol on Mistress Chronos's head shattered and was replaced by the symbol of Pluto.  
  
Seeing this, the Senshi stopped their attack, and for a moment, the throne room was deathly silent. They all waited; watching the figure slumped in the throne. Princess Rini took a single step forward.  
  
"Puu?" she said.  
  
All at once a black cloud burst for Mistress Chronos's mouth. There was a white patch in the center shaped just like the symbol that had been on Mistress Chronos's brow. It spoke though it lacked a 'mouth' of any kind.  
  
"I am Tempo, Master of Time," the cloud rasped. "And you are going to die."  
  
"I don't think so." The Senshi were surprised to hear Sailor Pluto speak. She stepped forward and raised the Time Staff. "I am the Master of Time."  
  
The Garnet Orb glowed. Its energies swirled around Tempo, but had no affect. Tempo laughed. "Pathetic," is sneered.  
  
"Let us help you, Pluto," Uranus called to her friend.  
  
"No," Pluto said over her shoulder. "Only I can do this."  
  
"Only we can," said a voice across the room. Mistress Chronos stood before the throne with the Onyx Time Staff raised. She released its energy at Tempo. The mass seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Don't stop, Sailor Pluto!" She cried.  
  
"We don't have enough power!" Pluto yelled.  
  
"And you never will," Tempo laughed.  
  
The other Senshi looked on helplessly. They all thought the same thing: 'What can we do?' It was Terra and Princess Rini who realized the answer. They looked at each other for a moment and at the same time produced from the folds of their dresses golden Time Keys. The nodded and raised the keys. Suddenly two Time Gates appeared in a cloud of mist. They swung open. From the one Rini summoned stepped the future's Eternal Sailor Pluto. From the other stepped a young girl in Pluto's original fuku. She looked to be no older than eleven years old. The two new raven-clad Senshi took a moment to glean the situation and joined in releasing their powers at the swirling, inky mass. This time Tempo screamed.  
  
"Keep it up," Mistress Chronos yelled. The four Senshi of Time blasted away at the cloud. It began to shrink, shrivel and change until in Tempo's place was another Onyx Hourglass. Mistress Chronos walked up to it and picked it up.  
  
"This should keep it contained," she said. She turned to the Sailor Senshi. "I am truly sorry for what I have done. Especially to you, Sailor Earth."  
  
"Why did you do it, Pluto?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I am not Pluto anymore," Mistress Chronos said. "I am truly Mistress Chronos, the final form of Sailor Pluto. The entity, Tempo, gained control of me in the future. Since we Senshi were the only real enemies it had, it decided I needed to kill you now, while you were still too weak to stop it." Mistress Chronos grinned. "Apparently it underestimated you all."  
  
"But what will we do with it now?" queried Sailor Neptune.  
  
"We must seal this away, deep within the void," the alternate Sailor Pluto said, "in a place where there is no time. That way Tempo will have nothing to draw power from to free itself."  
  
The four incarnations of the Senshi of Time gathered around the Onyx Hourglass. They held up their talisman orbs. The hourglass glowed dimly and then faded.  
  
The three Sailor Pluto's turned to Mistress Chronos. They just stared at her. She simply nodded and walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We have to set time right. And we have to do it quickly. If things stay the way they are much longer, we'll all be in danger," Future Pluto said.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Terra asked.  
  
"Just gather around us and lend us your powers," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
The Senshi did as they were told and gathered around the three raised Garnet Orbs. They closed their eyes and concentrated. They pushed all of their powers into those crimson spheres. They felt rather than saw the bright light that enveloped them and they all prayed individually that what power they had would be enough.  



	4. Epilouge

Chapter 4-Epilogue  
  
The sun burned brightly in the noon sky. The citizens of Juuban went about their daily business, completely oblivious to the fact that their lives, the very future had been doomed only hours before. But things were fine now.  
  
The Sailor Senshi had been successful in helping the three time guardians in setting time right. The Weird Sisters had been revived and sent back to their time all was right with the world. Well, almost everything.  
  
Kimiko, Eclipse, Rini, and Diana sat on top of the Tokyo Tower. They had had alternate and future Pluto send the other Senshi home so they could take one last look at the world they'd helped save.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Rini asked. "The future is nothing like this. Everything seems so uncomplicated here."  
  
Kimiko nodded. She'd been awfully silent ever since the danger ended.  
  
"What's wrong, Kim-chan?"  
  
"Is the answer really this simple?" Kimiko asked. "Just like that, everything's okay?"  
  
Rini sat down on the edge next to Kimiko. "Actually, yeah, it is. Puu, all three of them, erased all memories of what happened here from the minds of the other Senshi. We're the only two that remember."  
  
"What about the Outers? Isn't their being in this time going to throw everything off?"  
  
"Nope. They're supposed to be here."  
  
"They are?"  
  
Rini nodded. "The Senshi are going to come up against the Death Busters soon. They'll be too strong for just Usagi and the others so Pluto figured we might as well leave them here. They'll all meet up soon enough."  
  
"Even Hotaru?"  
  
Rini looked vaguely sad at the mention of her best friend. She sighed. "Yes, even Hotaru. I'm really going to miss her, but at least I'll meet her again soon. Of course I'll be a lot younger."  
  
Kimiko pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Well I guess that everything's back to normal then. Except my time. I'm still the only Senshi left there."  
  
"Not quite," said a voice from behind the girls. The looked over their shoulders to see Alternate and Future Pluto standing behind them.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.  
  
Future Pluto smiled. "As a thank you to you, Senshi of Earth, we have set your time right as well. We have made it so you shall go back to the beginning. Before the pain and death."  
  
Kimiko was confused. "You mean--?"  
  
"That's right," Alternate Pluto said, "we'll have all our friends back. Though we all may be slightly different."  
  
Kimiko couldn't help but smile. She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around Alternate Pluto's neck. "Thank you so much!" she sobbed.  
  
Future Pluto put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "It is time to go," she said.  
  
Kimiko picked up Eclipse and Rini ushered Diana into her backpack. "We're ready," they said.  
  
The Senshi of Time nodded and raised their Time Staves. When the Garnet Orbs touched, the resonated with a great purple light. The massive doors of time opened behind them.  
  
"Through these gates shall you find your destinies. May Planet Power protect you," Future Pluto said, smiling at the two girls.  
  
Kimiko and Rini looked at each other one last time and couldn't resist giving each other a quick hug goodbye. Then they jumped into the Gates of Time. The doors slowly closed behind them.  
  
When the doors were securely closed, Alternate Pluto looked at her adult counterpart. "They'll be okay, right?"   
  
Future Pluto nodded.  
  
"Will they remember all of this when they get there?"  
  
Future Pluto shook her head.  
  
Alternate Pluto paused. "Then they won't be mad at us for resetting Kimiko's timeline completely and sending them both there?"  
  
Future Pluto shrugged.  
  
"Ah, well," Alternate Pluto said, "time is a funny thing isn't it."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kimiko felt the world slip away from under her feet. She was falling, but it wasn't the same sensation as if she were falling to her death. She felt warm and whole, as though she was falling to her life. All around her was nothing. Nothing but a warm, golden emptiness. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt wonderful.  
  
Then, it was all over. Kimiko opened her eyes. She was staring at a ceiling. No...the ceiling, her ceiling. She was home. She stretched as though she was waking up from dreaming. She then slowly realized that she was in her pajamas. She was waking up. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.   
  
Everything was where it should be. Her dresser was in the corner, the window was on the east wall, and her closet on the west...everything was fine. But something was missing...or rather someone. But who?  
  
Kimiko shook the thoughts from her head and looked over at her alarm clock. The numbers on the cartoon kitty's chest read '6:47'. Kimiko rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, heading toward the bathroom. Time for school yet again.  
  
She yawned. "Sometimes I wish my life was more exciting..."  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
